A Solid Begining
by MGrex
Summary: A portal suddenly opens up infront of Diamond Dogs’ Mother base, leading to a new world with new opurtunities for the PMC. A group of five Staff are send out, one being their youngest member who’s destiny has part in this new world.
1. Diamond-Dogs

**AN:**_I do not own Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain or Inheritance Cycle._

Africa

"_Boss this is a rescue mission, the target should be somewhere in that village, your mission is to extract them safely. However if that spot you they will execute the target, you need to stay out of site._"

Venom Snake observed the village as Miller debriefed him on the situation. The two pace was swarming with CFA mercenaries as they Patrolled the village. He had the cover of darkness so infiltration should be a little easier.

Snake reached for his radio, "I'm moving in Kaz, going radio silent." He started making his decent as he slid down the small cliff he was on, and made his way to the village.

————————————————————————

Two CFA's passed by as they went to their post, completely oblivious to the figure they just passed by. Snake walked out of hiding and continued onward. If he was going to find out where the prisoner is, he gonna need to interrogate one of them, but he has to do it out of site, and alone. Turns out his wish was granted as he saw one guy alone in the building next to him, perfect.

Snake pulled out his tranq gun as he entered and approached the lone soldier from behind. When he was within arms reach he pointed the gun at the soldier's head. "On the ground, now."

The soldier was startled but complied as he dropped his weapon and get on the ground. Snake proceeded with the interrogation. "Where's the prisoner your keeping here?" He asked the CFA.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit man, I'll tell you." He spoke in Afrikaans, "He's being held in the two story building center of the villa-," He was cut off when a sharp pain hit the back of his head, and passed out.

Snake holstered his tranq gun and concealed the sleeping body in a storage cabinet outside, and proceeded, now knowing where to go.

————————————————————————

Mother base

A helicopter touched down on the helipad of the command platform as it offloaded the personal it carried. Ten Diamond Dogs along with two civilians disembarked from the craft and set foot on the platform of Motherbase. Among them was the youngest of the Diamond Dogs so far, Rouge Orca, or at least his assigned code name.

"Hey!" One of the other mercy shouted and shook Rouge's shoulder. "Not bad on your first ops, could make a great merc someday!" "Yeah sure thing." Replied Rouge. He will give himself credit, it wasn't bad for his first ops.

"Come on Commander Miller will want to debrief us." With that, Rouge started for the Command tower with the other mercs with him. The two civilians they brought were headed into the medical wing by other staff of the base.

Just as Rouge was about to climb the stairs, he heard something. Turns out it wasn't just him who heard it, but the rest of the staff as well who were now looking around as if trying to find the source. "What's that noise?" One of the staff asked to no one in particular. It started off a low humming, then it started to make a rumble like sound. Then a light appeared in front of the command deck.

————————————————————————

"What's going on out here, are we under attack!?" Shouted an upset Miller as he heard the commotion and came outside to see what was going on. Everything seemed in place and normal except one. Right in front of the command deck floating above the water was what looked like some sort of rift. As if time and space have been ripped apart. It pulsed out rays of light as it stood, giving off a strange aurora.

Miller's glasses almost fell off his face as he stood agaped by the strange occurrence in front of Motherbase. Ocelot was also looking at it from a distance but with concern instead of shock like everyone else. "Boss will want to hear this."

————————————————————————

Africa

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!!"

A Fulton balloon shot up into the air as it carried it's passenger up into the air, then to be caught by a helicopter and brought back to Mother base.

A cardboard box started moving out of the village, stopping when it came across enemies, and continued on when they passed by.

Mission completed

The box made it out into the grasslands of Africa and soon unveiled who hid in it. "Pequod this is Ahab, requesting extraction."

"_Roger that boss head at these coordinates, oh and do get there fast, Commander Miller says he needs to talk to you immediately._" That last part kinda worried Snake. Every time says he needs to talk to him immediately, it usually leads to something bad. "On my way."

Snake double timed it as he followed the marker his idroid's map displayed. The sounds of his footsteps and prosthetic arm were the only noise he could hear as he ran.

He made in over one last hill and was created with the sound of helicopter blades, announcing Pequod's approach. An aircraft flew right over Snake's head and hovered above the LZ marker. "_Hurry boss, Commander Miller is driving me nuts right now._"

Snake climbed into the helicopter frame and went to contact Miller. The chopper took off and made its way back to Motherbase. "Kaz, what's going on?" Snake asked concerned about what situation has occurred now.

"_Snake it's good to hear from you, but we have a situation back at Mother base. Some kind of rift or portal has just opened up in front of the command platform._" "Portal what kind of portal?" Miller just sighed, not able to come up with a good answer. "_I'm not sure, your just gonna have to see it for yourself, I've already got half the staff armed and ready incase something decides to come through it._"

The connection terminated as Snake looked out at the grasslands of Africa, before closing the side door and thinking about what the hell was going on.

————————————————————————

Mother base

Snake felt the chopper descend, along with the alarm the Mother base sounded. He reached for the door handle and slid it open. There, in front of the command platform was a portal of some sort like Miller said. It was almost as big as the platform itself. Several staff were trained on it with rifles and machine guns, several UAVs used to defend FOBs were present too as they hovered around the portal with guns at the ready.

As the chopper touched down on the landing pad, Snake was greated by Kaz and Ocelot along with other high ranking staff. As Snake got off the helicopter and walked towards the bunch, he got straight to the point. "Has anything changed with it?"

Kaz was first to respond, "Nothing, it's hasn't moved or changed since it first appeared and nothing has come out of it so far." Ocelot was next to speak. "I suggest we figure out what's on the other side before we decide what to do wi-," "Are you crazy, we don't even know if it's even safe for anyone." Interrupted Miller. "Who said anything about sending anyone in." Said Ocelot obviously with a plan in mind.

"Let's hear it." Snake said as Ocelot then when to explain his plan. "Why not use an old prototype of those drones to scout through the portal. They're controlled by a wire attached to the controller so there is no way we would lose its signal." The plan was sound. "Get on it, I want answers now." Snake said and turned to Miller. "Get an exploration team ready, I want to know exactly what's in there if it proves to be safe." Snake then headed for the portable shower to get all the dirt and sand of him from being in Africa for a while. "Sure thing boss."

————————————————————————

"Drone's approaching portal!" Snake, Ocelot, and Miller watched the screen that showed the drones feedback as it slowly approached the portal. The staff member slowly guided it closer and so far no effects on the drone. "Alright, initiating insertion in 3, 2…..1."

The drone flew through the portal and disappeared without a trace, the feedback was all white but it started to fade and show a clear image of its surroundings. Water, it was above an ocean.

"Water?" Miller asked confused. The drone turned around and saw an island as well. But further off in horizon was what could be seen as land, a continent. "You think there's civilization over there?" Ocelot asked, curious about this new discovery. Snake was next to speak up. "If there's any life there we may as well find out." He then turned to Miller. "How's the formation of the exploration group?"

"They're already on their way. For extra precaution I've given them a four-wheel-drive along with food, ammo, and fuel that should last them a couple of weeks since we'll lose contact with them once they head through." Snake was pleased. "Good have them meet me in front of the helipad, it's time we figured out what's going on."

————————————————————————

Four Diamond Dogs staff exited the command tower as in full battle gear as they carried huge stack of supplies for this new "trip" they were chosen to go on. "You got everything?" One of them asked turning to another. "Yeah that's all." He then noticed something. "Wait, where's Rouge?"

The young mercenary stumbled out of the command tower carrying obviously too many sacks for his own weight. "Right...here!" He said while struggling to hold up the sacks of supplies.

One of the other mercs came over to help him as he took one of the sacks form Rouge. "Huff… Thanks." "No sweat." The two then headed for the helipad with the rest of the team as Big Boss waited for them.

They reached the helipad and put down all their cargo and saluted to their leader. "At ease." Snake ordered as the five mercs put their hands down.

"Men, this is a simple op, gather intel of the area. Before we can begin any operation in this new so called world we need to know what's out there. While you're out there, we'll begin construction of an FOB around the island near the portal on the other side, however all services from us will be unavailable in the meantime so your gonna be on your own. You have permission to act freely from now on until we can get the base fully operational and get services available." With that Snake closed the briefing. "Good luck to you five, your gonna need it.

A helicopter flew up to the side of the helipad, not able to land since it had a car hanging from it. The five mercs saluted one last time before grabbing their stuff, and boarding the helicopter. As the last one entered, the door closed and it took off disappearing through the portal.

————————————————————————

Alagaësia eastern coast

The helicopter flew threw the air above the water as it raced towards the new land ahead of it. The side door opened as a mercenary looked out towards the continent with a camera hanging from his neck. "Alright gentlemen… and lady," the squad leader announced also including the one female merc with them. "The mission is as simple as Boss said, gather intel." The other mercs nodded.

"So far I plan to head west from where we start from, if there's any civilization present, we scout first then head down and learn from local residents." The helicopter started to slow down as it reached the border and descended. "So any questions…no?" "Good let's get ready to move."

The helicopter lowered until the car under it touched the ground, then flew to the side so it wouldn't land on topic it. He cords suddenly burst into flames, detaching the car from the helicopter. As soon as the helicopter was low enough, the mercenaries jumped out and headed for the car. "_Best of luck to you guys._" The pilot called out before flying off back to the portal.

Rouge picked up a bag full of ammo and weapons and placed it in the back of the car. They had a half a months supply of fuel along with other weapons, gadgets, and rations, along with clothing for other conditions. A locked container was lifted into the vehicle, it's contents unknown. "Alright that's all, let's go!" The leader shouted as everyone boarded.

————————————————————————

Mother base

Miller was getting worried after the chopper flew through the portal, it still hasn't returned. He was beginning to assume the worst when all of the sudden, the chopper flew out of the portal completely unharmed, the only difference was it no longer was carrying a vehicle. "_Commander this is Queequeg, package has made it to destinionation safely, I repeat package has made it safely._" The pilot reported. At least those men made it safely.

————————————————————————

Alagaësia

The car drove on the path for hours. They came across a small medieval like city that had ports they later learned was called Teirm. They expected there to be some sort of alien civilization in this new world, but instead they found humans. They also learned the name of the continent called Alagaësia, along with its form of government being the empire, with Surda not being part of it. The vehicle just passed the Woodlark lake as it continued as planned.

"Woah like at that tree!" The mercenary holding the camera shouted excitedly and took a picture. "Dude it's literally the same as all other trees." Rouge said getting annoyed and bored from no action. "You reckon we can deal with those pirate attacks that port city is having?" The female merc asked. The leader was the one who responded while driving, "Well until are boys get that FOB operational we won't be able to do contracts with anyone. So we could, but not any time so-," He stopped himself and slammed on the brakes as hard as he can.

"Dude what up?!" One of the mercs asked confused. The leader just pointed over on top of a hill. There had a large burnt down tower with smoke still coming from it. "Let's check it out!" Rouge shouted desperate for some action he's been deprived of. Their leader hit the gas and raced towards the tower.

————————————————————————

"This place looks abandoned." The female said as she and the other approached the tower with AM MRS rifles in hand. "Alright Rouge check the top floor that's still intact. Wolf and Chrysalis check the surroundings, Cunning with me bottom floor." Their leader who went by callsign Sneaking Crab ordered. They all went their separate ways as they started to explore and investigate the tower.

————————————————————————

Rouge reached the top of the half burnt stairs as he started to look around. Burnt wood and cracked stone littered the place, he was surprised the floor still held his weight even after what must have happened here.

He picked up a small cup that was now rendered useless and set it down. "Jesus, what the hell happened here?" He made towards what looked like a book shelf and opened one of the books. All it's content it held was nothing but crisp as it was all burnt away. He put the book away and head to look at a table, until he heard a loud creaking from the shelf.

It started to fall over towards him. Rouge cried out and jumped to the side before in could crush him. "Rouge, you alright up there!?" Crap asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, just looking around." He looked back at the shelf and noticed something that caught his eye. Right where the book shelf was a large white jewel.

"Holy mother of." Rouge went and picked up the jewel examining it. It was like a giant smooth and perfectly curved diamond. He had to take this with him. "Hey guess what I found!" He called out as he scooped the huge gem in his arms.

Crab was the one to call out from outside as everyone gathered from the search. "What you find!?" Rouge came out the entrance holding a huge diamond that made every one's jaws drop behind their balaclavas. "Holy sweet mother of, where you find that?" Woolf asked. "It was behind a bookshelf that almost crushed me, pretty cool don't you think?"

"Alright load it up, that things got to be worth a fortune." Crab ordered. Rouge and the others went back into the car and loaded onto it. Rouge, Chrysalis and Cunning sat in the back while Crab drove and Wolf was in shotgun.

————————————————————————

As the group began to drive off, they were unaware of the figures watching them from the shadows of the trees. "_They found it master, what should we do now?" "It doesn't matter, it's just a couple of humans, they shouldn't cause us much trouble. Take it from them when you get the chance." "It will be done master, I won't disappoint you."_

————————————————————————

Days have gone by as the mercenaries reach the city of Gil'ead. Rouge stayed behind to watch the car on the far outskirts, out of site. This time, he had his balaclava off as he ate from one of the rations, chicken and rice.

Small sounds either from a bird's wings flapping, or a gust of wind kept him on edge as he would draw his pistol every so often. He disposed of the empty tin can he ate from and went to grab his balaclava. A small cracking sound caught him as he then drew his pistol again and looked around.

The cracking continued and he was already sweating. "Who's there?" He asked. No response. He kept looking around for the source of the noise, then to realize it was right next to him. He pinpointed the sound as coming from the bag he stored that gem in. Slowly, he unzipped it and looked inside, noticing cracks on the gem that kept increasing.

"What the hell?" He reaches for the gem with his gun drawn, waiting for whatever was happening. Nothing could prepare him for this. Soon a small piece of the gem broke off, showing what looked like a small claw. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, it was some sort of egg. But an egg of what? He slowly set it down on the floor of the car and backed up a bit as it continued to hatch.

Another piece broke off with a small white snout sprouting from it. Then a another revealing a glimpse of eyes. The creature inside continued to break open the shell, persistent for the freedom that awaited it. Then it fell apart, revealing a reptilian body with wings. "Ho...ly…shit." Right infront of Rouge, was a dragon, a real fucking dragon. "It caught his voice and turned to look at him with slitted, but very beautiful snow white eyes.

Rouge watched as it slowly and very clumsily waddled over time him on four little legs. Pure white scales covered it entire body that reflected the sunlight off of them. For some reason, he didn't feel afraid or threatened by the creatures being, in fact he actually felt relaxed. He then put his gun down forgetting the world around him and putting his focus only on the dragon that lay before him.

It chirped out loud as it started to, or try to climb Rouge's leg. It looked up at him after losing balance and falling four a fourth time. Rouge only chuckled at that. He then got an idea and went over try and touch it as he lifted his left hand while taking off the fingerless kevlar glove. The dragon in response approached as well, time seemed to slow down as they were just within an inch from contact. Then his hand touched it's snout.

"AAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRR!!"

Rouge screamed in pain as everything went black and his body felt like it was burning. Like he was literally burning on fire and someone poured alcohol on him while all his skin was torn off. Slowly he felt his conscious slip from him as he passed out, unaware of the shouting from his radio.

————————————————————————

"Uuhhhggg, what the fuck happened?" A very tired Rouge Ocra asked no one in particular as his conscious returned and the pain ended. "Must of been a dream." He said to himself, only to feel something laying in his lap. He looked down and saw what confirmed his situation, the dragon. "Shit, it wasn't a dream." The dragon slowly lifted its head to look at him.

"_ROUGE ORCA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!??_"

He and the dragon both jumped from the loud outburst that came from his radio. "Yeah I'm here, I'm hear, what's up?" He asked. "_Goddamn it were being pursued by the city guards, we need a pick up now!!_" Shit how long had he been out for. "On my way."

Rouge put back on his balaclava and glove, and picked up the dragon by the waist who yelped with surprise from such contact. "Stay there." He instructed, not considering if it could understand him, as he set it between the two front seats. He inserted the keys and turned them, making the car engine roar to life.

————————————————————————

"GODDAMNIT THEY DON'T STOP COMING!!" Wolf shouted as he laid waste to a group of soldiers with his assault rifle. "We got horseback oncoming!" Chrysalis informed the group as men on horses came charging from the city toward them. "God damn it, where is Rouge!?" Cunning shouted. The sound of a car engine got his answer.

A four wheel drive jumped out from behind a hip and raced towards the group, it stopped in front of them with none other then Rouge at the helm. "Cavalry's here!" "Where the hell were you?!" Shouted Crab who was furious. Rouge didn't answer but immediately hit the gas once they all climbed onboard, gaining distance from the soldiers, and them.

"Woah, what the hell is that thing!?" Wolf shouted as he then noticed the dragon. "I'll explain once we're safe, I have a lot of explaining to do." Rouge said. The car drove off over the hills making the pursuers finally give up after realizing they were never gonna catch up with those mysterious men.

————————————————————————

"So let me get this straight, that diamond you found back in that tower two days ago, turned out to be an egg, and that dragon hatched from it?" Asked Crab

"Yeah." Said Rouge as he told his story. "Then I touched it and blacked out with pain, probably why I never responded to your calls." The said dragon was curled up in a small ball with in Rouge's lap sleeping peacefully. "This is gonna be one big report back to base once we can get comms with the FOB after they set it up. "So sir, what do we do with the dragon?" Chrysalis asked.

"For now, it stays with us, but Rouge your gonna parent it for now, copy?" Rouge looked down at the dragon and then back at the road in front. "Copy sir." Crab then turned to the rest of the group in the back. "Alright I'm giving us new objective. While I was gathering intel I learned about something called the Varden."

Everyone leaned in on what was being explained. "Now as far as I heard they're either known as freedom fighters, or terrorists, but I say we learn more about them before we make assumptions." The mercs nodded in agreement. Crab looked at his compass and held it in front of Rouge. "Head South East, I heard the Varden have been found in a mountain range called the Beor mountains, that is where I believe we should find them." Rouge turned the steering wheel as he adjusted his course off the road and onto flat lands.

"If this Varden really is a freedom fighting force against something the government is doing, then they could be good for new contracts." Explained crab. Such an event could really help not only Diamond Dogs' wealth, but also its reputation. "Alright next stop, the Varden." Said Rouge as he put the pedal to the metal.

————————————————————————

"_If those humans reach the Varden they will have a second rider with them." "What do you want me to do master?" "Face them before they reach the mountain, take the dragon and the rider, kill the others if you must." "It will be done." "Good, go make it so._"


	2. The-Varden

**AN:**_The rest of the chapters will mostly be on Rouge Orca's point of view from now on. Will have minor moments of other perspectives or third person views. Also this story is inspired by Masterdude21's When Destiny Burns fanfic._

* * *

"_Boss, I've received an update on the status of the other world FOB._" Said Miller through the radio. "Lets hear it Kaz."

"_The main platform has just been constructed, they're now working on the main tower as we speak._" "What about the men we sent through, any word from them?" Snake asked. "_Sorry Boss, nothing to report about them, besides they're probably too far so we won't be able to contact them until we get the comms array online._"

"Alright Kaz, keep me updated if we get in contact with them." "_Will do boss, besides I'm sure they're fine, they've got Crab with them, he's one of Diamond Dogs' best._" Miller said with confidence, but then sounded with concern, "_Snake, what's going to happen once the world finds out about this new world? Some might want to take it for themselves._" "They won't find out." Snake stated flatly.

"_What do you mean they won't find out boss_?" "We'll ensure non ever hear of this, I've already addressed some of the base development for a new project regarding the portal." Snake informed.

* * *

Rouge lifted the ration tin can full of water towards the dragons mouth. He watched as it slowly drank from the improvised bowl he was using. "Man I've got to come up with a name for you." He said. It looked up at him for a second before back at the can and continued drinking.

They just got out of a huge sandstorm as they reached the end of a desert. Sand covered the hull of the Jeep and they had to stop running repairs as some of the sand got caught in the engine.

Rouge heard Cunning grumbling and cursing about the engine. "Damn Soviet peice of shit, can't even make a good Jeep to handle a sandstorm like this!" Chrysalis was emptying sand from her boots and some of the gear they brought with them.

Crab called over, "Rouge check your idroid, see if we have any connection with the FOB, assuming it's up and running." "Yes sir." Rouge replied as he set the now empty can down and pulled out his personal idroid.

The dragon looked up at it curiously, wondering what he was holding. Rouge activated it and it gave off a loud buzz before displaying a holographic image. The dragon jumped back in shock at the display, before coming over and watching it curiously. Rouge however was not amused.

_**"ERROR: NO SIGNAL, SERVICES UNAVAILABLE"**_

Rouge switched to the map and it displayed a trail of where they have been present. "Nothing, services are still a no go!" He said and deactivated it. Crab sighed in frustration. "Cunning. You got that engine working yet?" "Nah, this thing is toast." Cunning said as he slammed the hood shut with force. "This is why I hate Soviet vehicles."

Rouge sighed as well as the other mercs with him. "Guess this means we're on foot now?" He asked as Crab came over and grabbed one of the sacks and a case full of guns and ammo out of the car. "Yep it does, get some C4 ready to scuttle this thing, don't want any natives to get their hands on it."

Rouge nodded and reached into a pack, pulling out two C4 charges and a timed detonator. Usually in this kind of situation they would just fluton it back to base, but with no service, that was not an option. Rouge had to pull the dragon back as it tried to sniff the C4. "No no no no, this is not food."

He placed the charges on the bottom and top of the frame as the others were grabbing the stuff out. Rouge noticed Wolf taking only one of the jerry cans. "Why are you taking that?" Rouge asked as he connected the two explosives to the detonator. "Could come in handy, may need to set something on fire, or to blow stuff up." Wolf answered.

Rouge set up the detonator for two minutes and armed it. He started hustling it away from the soon to be shrapnel and met up with his team on the other side of a dune, dragon sitting on his shoulder. "She armed sir." He informed. Crab nodded and the mercs started to head towards the mountains they were headed to. The dragon stuck its head in front of Rouge's face and he petted it earning a happy chirp from it.

An explosion went off making him turn around as he saw a cloud of fire and smoke rise into the air. He sighed and turned back around at the mountains. "Well… shit."

Rouge looked around the camp they set up as he was on watch. They traveled for about two weeks before finally getting out of that desert and reached the base of the mountains. He started noticing something he never noticed until now. Over time he had a strange feeling he couldn't make sense of.

It was like mixed emotions, but they weren't his, as if he were connected with someone else. He shook the feeling off and turned to look at the dragon sleeping. He was quite surprised how big it has already gotten during the two months since it hatched. It was already bigger than the car, and it also began to fly on it's own to hunt, which was good because he no longer had to feed it every day now, besides there's no way they would last long with the rations they currently had.

He was actually starting to wonder sometimes why it still hadn't left to fend for itself. It looked big enough to survive out in the wild on it's own.

He left the thought alone, got up and sat back down next to the dragon. He took his left glove off and started rubbing it's neck, earning a soft coo and from it while it slept.

For some reason, he never felt more relaxed than ever when he was near it. He took his hand back, before he could put his glove back on he noticed something reflect the moonlight from his palm. He looked at it and noticed an unusual tattoo.

He never remembered getting a tattoo on his palm, or anywhere on him. It resembled the shape of an eye, and was a shining silver. "Where did that come from?" He asked himself as he observed the mysterious tattoo.

He decided to put it out of his mind and slid his glove back on, concealing it. When he gets back to base, he gonna make an appointment to get it removed. He promised his mother he wouldn't get one until he was twenty one. He was like one and a half years from that. He went back to his original position and kept on looking, rifle at the ready. He looked into the sky and though he saw a glimpse of a blue silhouette in the night sky.

It has been two weeks now in the mountains. Rouge was exhausted as he carried a sack that was heavy with ammo. He pulled out his canteen and took a quick swig. Food was starting to get low, so they ate less too extend their supply a little more. Earlier, they encountered a massive force of something headed towards the mountains from a different angle. Though they decided to avoid them.

The dragon was out hunting again. Rouge could feel the emotions again, this time of fear and anger. He again shook it off as he and his group continued down the natural road.

Rouge stopped, catching the attention of the other mercs. He felt an uneasy feeling, as if something bad is going to happen. "Hey you ok?" Carb shock his shoulder bringing him back to reality. "I don't like this." Rouge said as he started looking around. As if he predicted the future, his reflex kicked.

Time seemed to slow as the group looked behind Crab where a dark figure came gliding down at him with a sword drawn. Crab's reflex kicked in as well as he saw the figure approach. Just as it swiped at Crab, he dropped his gun, grabbed the figures wrist, and twisted it while throwing it behind him, using its own momentum to his advantage. '**!**'

**Metal gear solid alert sound effect**

Time returned to normal as the silhouette that came at them was launched towards the side of the mountain. A loud crack was heard as the figure impacted, creating a large crack where it hit. The figure just got up and landed on it's feet with its sword still drawn. Said figure upon close inspection, turned out to be a woman. Rouge went wide eyed as he saw her, she had a place white face and blood red hair and eyes that were almost hidden by the black hood she wore.

She looked up as if she was unfazed by the impact and charged Rouge with inhuman speed. "OH SHIT!" Rouge dropped his and ducked as she swung her sword over him and charged at her stomach in an attempt to pin her. He failed.

She backed away out of his reach and made another advance with a down swipe. Rouge shifted to the side barely dodging it as it nicked his balaclava. As the blade hit the ground, giving him an opening. He punched her right in the face stunning her, he then picked her up and over, slamming her face first into the ground. Still she seemed unfazed.

She easily freed herself from his grasps and made distance between her and the mercenaries. Rouge and the others used this chance to aim their guns at her. She just looked up and had a very unstable psychopathic smile. "I'm impressed humans." She said with a distorted voice. Rouge balaclava opened as it was cut by her attacks, showing a small portion of his young face, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He pulled it off since it now started itching him."No human has ever been able to easily best me like that." She said. Aimed her gun at her forehead ready to shoot. "What the hell are you?" "Interesting you don't know, all well, you're about to find out." She said as she made a sudden charge at them. Suddenly out of nowhere, a white arm flattened her before she could advance anythurther.

The dragon let out a loud roar down where the women last stood. The dragon lifted its arm, only for there to be no corpse, just a black dust. It's head looked at Rouge who was relieved at the sudden help. He let out a sigh and made a thumbs up. "Thanks." Rouge swore he saw the dragon make a small grin at him.

Crab spoke up, "Alright, let's get moving before we have anymore surprises, I'm not getting the best vibes of this place." Rouge had to agree on that. They continued on, keeping their guard up. Who knows what's waiting for them.

The group found a small cave they could hunker down in as it started to rain. Rouge was again on watch, keeping his eyes on the outside incase anything came through. He still wasn't wearing his balaclava since it got ripped in his last battle. He sometimes had trouble staying awake and would doze off for a minute before waking himself up all the sudden. '_Boy am I tired._' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a presence enter his mind, like another conscious connecting with him, then a feminine voice. '_Maybe you should rest younge one._'

Rouge jumped to his feet in surprise at the voice, he was now on full alert. _'Relax, I mean no harm, if I did I would have eaten you awhile ago._' The voice said sarcastically. '_Who are you?_' Rouge snapped in his head as his eyes darted left and right for any threats. _'I'm closer than you think, and just saved your life recently.'_ Rouge tensed at that and was confused by saving him recently, the dragon was the one who saved him… unless.

Rouge looked at the sleeping dragon and slowly approached. His footsteps echoed softly in the cave as he closed the distance

and was right in front of it. He looked at the dragon starting from face, with its eyes closed, to tail. He retraced back to its face, eyes open.

He just stared and it, or now possibly she, stared back. '_Are you the one in my head?_' There was no response for awhile before, _'Yes, are you surprised?_' Honestly Rouge was a bit surprised. _'How long were you capable of this?_' He asked. '_Not too long ago, though I want to reveal once you were alone so your friends wouldn't get nosey, but this'll do with us only awake._' She looked back at the other humans who were asleep soundly.

_'So, you can communicate with others by, thoughts?' 'Some, I am only able to connect with others who are magic capable, like you now.'_ The whole magic thing got Rouge confused. '_Wait, I'm magic capable now?' 'Of course, when a rider like you now bonds with a dragon, they become capable of magic, and form a mental link between them. Though I believe your not known to this custom since you don't look to be from around here so tell me, where do you come from?'_ She asked.

_'Well I'm from, as crazy as it sounds, another world.' '...Please don't joke with me young one.'_ She said. _'I'm not joking, and why do you call me young one, I'm actually much older than you.'_ He argued. '_That may be true, but I hold much more knowledge from my ancestors through my blood.'_ She stated. '_What ever, and what is this bond of dragon and rider?_' Rouge asked. '_Long ago, the elves and dragons fought in a war against each other. An elf by the name of Eragon found an abandoned egg and raised the hatchling as his own, he became the first dragon rider to exist, and formed peace between the two races.' 'Elves, so those exist too.'_ Rouge commented.

The dragon didn't reply, _'The elves and dragon made an agreement, the dragon would send eggs to the elves so they could hatch for the chosen ones and become the dragon riders. They were keepers of peace and justice… until that oathbreaker Galbatorix turned on them and drove my kind to extinction.'_ She finished with both anger, and sorrow. _'I'm- I'm sorry that happen to your kind.'_ He reached towards her and rubbed her neck.

She looked up at him, _'Your friends seemed to call you by, Rouge Orca, though I sense that is not your real name.' 'Yeah, it's a code name I'm given, I'm part of a mercenary group called Diamond Dogs and were all given code names to replace our real ones.'_ He pointed at the patch on his shoulder and showed it to her, a dog in front of a diamond with a banner saying "Diamond Dogs" under neath, a real cut diamond shone at the bottom of the emblem.

She observed the patch, '_Interesting, though I want to know, what is your real name?'_ Rouge hesitated, unsure if he should give her it. _'If it's really that secret to you I will swear to speak to none of it to others.'_ She promised. Rouge though for a moment before making a decision, no turning back now. '..._Jacob_.'

_'My name is Jacob.'_ She hummed in approval. '_Very interesting name, and your friends?'_ He looked back at his team who was still asleep. _'I won't say, it's their choice.' 'Fine by me I guess.'_ They looked out the cave as the rain started to slow to a stop.

'_You know I never got your name, do you have one.'_ He asked. _'My name? My name is Glacia young one._'

He rolled his eyes at him being called young and reached for his idroid. '_What device is that which you hold?'_ Glacia asked as she saw the device before when she was younger. '_It's called an idroid, a powerful tool we use out in the field._' He activated it and it buzzed to life displaying a holographic image.

_**"ERROR: NO SIGNAL, SERVICES UNAVAILABLE"**_

He sighed, _'But it's only useful for a map since it can't connect with our base for the time being.'_ It made a low steady hum as he switched to the map, a long trail mapped out the areas where they have been while traveling. '_Seems incredible, I doubt even elves could create magic for a device like this.' 'Actually it's not magic, just very powerful and advanced technology.'_ It made a buzz as he closed it. _'Never in any of my ancestors knowledge has there been anything like this, but your lack of knowledge of magic is quite alarming, if your going to be a rider, you must learn how to use magic in combat.'_

'_Can you teach me it?'_ Jacob asked. _'Its is a remnant of an ancient forgotten past, someone more eligible would have to teach you, maybe someone can help you once we reach the Varden.'_

Jacob's interests rose as she mentioned the Varden. _'You know of the Varden?'_ He asked. Glacia looked down. '_I don't know much about them, but they could be allies, if they are against the empire they are against that traitor to the riders.' 'Galbatorix.'_ Jacob thought. _'Well if we can make friendly relations with this Varden, I'm sure we can be up for hire once we get connection with the rest of our army.'_ He sat down next to Glacia as he put his focus back at the cave entrance.

It stopped raining as only small drops slowly plopped onto the ground. _'You need rest younge one, I will keep watch for you tonight.'_ Glacia suggested. _'I'm fine really.'_ He protested, but his body didn't as he slumped forward with his eyes barely open. '_I insist you rest Jacob, even a rider needs sleep.'_ She argued. Jacob didn't have time to protest as Glacia moved her tail to bring him to her side and used her wing as a sort of cover for him. He couldn't resist the urge as his mind drifted off into a deep sleep. _'Rest well young one. We have a big journey ahead of us.'_

"Rouge, wake up!" Pain erupted from Jacob's side as he was kicked by a boot from Crab. A growling soon follow after by Glacia. Jacob looked up at the scene of Glacia giving a death stare at Crab, who was slowly backing up with both hands out. "N-Nice dragon?" She made a hiss at him as Wolf, Cunning, and Chrysalis we're watching from the exit. Jacob decided to put a stop to this. "Glacia, calm down." He said as he grabbed her head to pull her back.

'_Anyone ever threatens my rider they will face my wrath._' She informed through their so called mental link. "Glacia, so you found a name for that creature?" Asked Wolf. "Yeah, Glacia's her name." Jacob said as he grabbed his stuff. "How do you know if it's a she?" Chrysalis asked. _'Oh shit.'_ Glacia popped in. _'You better do something before they get suspicious.'_

Jacob tried thinking of a good response that would be convincing. Cunning, beet him to it. "Oh, not cool dude, not cool." Jacob just looked at him confused since he didn't get the memo.

"It doesn't matter, we should get moving while we can." Carb cut in, and that settled it. They left without any more talk.

* * *

Back on the Mother Base quarantine platform, a staff member was whistling away as he brushed the seawater off the platform. He looked down at the cage that held a group of figures, however they were motionless, in place like statues. He looked hard at one of their heads, he thought he saw twitching. Then their heads snapped in his direction and hissed, with glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Jacob stayed in the back next to Glacia as they walked the path. '_Your friend Cunning has, quite an interesting mind.'_ Said Glacia. '_Wait, can you see inside his thoughts?' 'Yes, however there is a strong barrier around it, but thoughts and memories are slipping through cracks in it, and some of those thoughts are a bit disturbing.' 'What do you mean.'_ Glacia didn't respond as Jacob felt like a tendril was digging into his thoughts, and popped up something he wish he didn't see.

_'Oh my god that fucking pervert.'_ Jacob cursed as he looked over at Cunning. _'I must say it is quite, amusing.'_ Said Glacia. _'As soon as they discover we can communicate by mind, I'm gonna punch that little shit in the face.' 'Whatever you say young on-.'_ Glacia stopped herself as she started sniffing the air. _'I sense death nearby.'_ She said with worry. Turns out she was right, as they turned a corner they came upon a small lake with a waterfall, and a lot of corpses.

"Holy shit." Said Chrysalis. The mercs went to full alert, along with Jacob, as they slowly approached the corpses. "These ain't humans, there some sort of creature." Stated Jacob as he looked over a grey humanoid body with horns. '_Those are called Urgals young one, be careful.'_

Crab noticed a corpse half covered by the falls. "Rouge Check out that waterfall." Order Crab. "Got it." Jacob walked around the lake and hugged the wall as he approached the waterfall, careful not to fall into the water. _'Stay out side and keep an eye out for anything.'_ He told Glacia. '_Please be careful._' She called out to him as he slipped behind the waterfall.

Jacob entered into a cave hidden behind the water, full of more bodies of urgals, and larger urgals. He continued further into the cave that twisted and turned as the ground littered with corpses. _'What ever happened here, shit really hit the fan.'_ He thought to himself. Then he came across something he didn't expect, a door, and a large one at that. Jacob reaches for his radio. "Guys I've got something in here, might wanna take a look." "_Rodger, on our way to you now._" Crab responded through the radio. _'Glacia, neet me behind the waterfall.' 'I'm on my way young one.'_

The rest of the group entered the cave, though Cunning was soaking wet as he was shaking water out of his gun. "That's a big door." Commented Chrysalis. Glacia stood behind the group looking over them all. _'This must be the Varden.'_ She said through the mental link. Jacob moved ahead and tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. "Must be locked." He said. "Stand back, I've got this." Wolf opened one of the bags he was holding and pulled out an RPG from it.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asked Jacob as he looked at the weapon fully loaded and ready. "Got a better idea?"... "Didn't think so." Everyone got back next to Glacia as Wolf held the RPG in his hands, widened his stance, and lined up the sights. Just as he was about to fire, to door started to open.

Wolf held himself back from pulling the trigger, everyone grabbed their rifles at the ready Incase of combat, and backed up to the sides of the cave, staying hidden. Wolf did the same as he bolted out of sight and Glacia backed around the corner to stay out of sight. Jacob decided to peak out a bit and caught sight of two human figures.

They both had bald heads and wore the same sort of robe, likely twins. "We know you're here, come out now." One of them said. Jacob was surprised those two knew of him and his friends presence. Crab decided to come out with a tranquilizer gun hidden behind his back. Wolf came out as well a little more closer to the twins along with Chrysalis, then Cunning. '_Fuck it, Glacia come on, they know of our pressence.'_ He too then came out of hiding. "Who might you men be, you have infiltrated the entrance of the Varden?" One of them asked. Crab was the one to respond. "That isn't any of your concern, we're looking for the Varden." Jacob didn't quite like the looks of these guys. Glacia then chose her moment to come out of hiding.

"A dragon, Galbatorix has forged a new rider!" The twins shouted and backed up alarmed. "Yeah it's a dragon, there a problem?" Crab asked. Jacob felt Glacia communicate, _'Those are magicians, they have a great knowledge with magic, be careful.' 'Thanks for the tip.'_ Jacob walked forward a bit with a tranquilizer behind his back as well. "Which one of you is it's rider?" One of the twins demanded. The mercs looked confused at the word rider, all except Jacob who just walked forward, removed his glove, and showed his palm.

"The Gedwëy ignasia, your Galbatorix's new rider!" Crab walked over and grabbed Jacobs wrist and saw the symbol. "No, I do not work for this Galbatorix, I work for someone else, and call me Rouge." Jacob told the twins who looked at each other for a second. "Not possible, the only free rider is with us now." "But if what you say is true, then if you wish to see the Varden, we must search through your memories and thoughts for any sort of treachery." Crab let go Jacob's hand and stood in front. "What do you mean, search through our memories?"

"We are mind breakers, able to see into others memories and thoughts." "If you don't submit and let us see your memories, we will use more forceful measures." They said. "Yeah want ever, that ain't happening." Wolf told them as he stepped forward, along with Chrysalis and Cunning. "Then you leave us no choice."

Pain erupted through Jacob's head as he felt like those tendrils again like when Glacia showed him that image from Cunning's head, only it was drilling into him. Glacia hissed as if she was in pain as well. Crab grasped his head as he yelled out. Jacob dropped his pistol and clutched his head, trying to drown the pain out, he felt one of his memories slip from him and grabbed by the tendril. Then, it just stopped.

The tendril in Jacob's head dissipated and he looked up at the twins. They were both asleep, he looked back and saw both Chrysalis and Wolf with their tranq guns out. Cunning was running toward Crab. "You alright sir?" He asked as he help Crab back on his feat. "Just fine." He snarled as he looked at the twins. _'Glacia, are you alright?'_ Jacob asked through the link. _'I'm fine, I guess I should also inform you that, not only can we communicate, but also share feelings, and pain. The real question is are you ok?'_ He grunted as he got back back up. _'Never better.'_

"So much for friendly introductions." Said Chrysalis. The Large door was still open. "Should we head inside?" Asked Cunning, unsure what to do now. "Come on, this must be the Varden, time to gain knowledge of what's going on in this world." Said Crab as he walked forward, not before giving the twins and good kick to the head first. A small stream of blood ran down to the ground from their heads, not enough to bleed to death. "Assholes."

Glacia tucked her wings as she too followed through the door. The light blinded them for a moment before their eyes adjusted. They came through into a huge open volcano area, caverns and structures litter the whole area as if a city was built into it it's self. They stood amazed in wonder of the skill and architectural skill required to form a project this big. People, and what looked like Dwarves, stood in front as they watched the new comers.

They watched as the crowd soon turned into panic and felt in terror shouting about Galbatorix and dragons again.

This is gonna be difficult. They continued along a cobblestone path as they approached the still panicking people. They didn't get far as men in full medieval armor came rushing out with swords, shields, bows, and spears. So they were completely surrounded. Wolf tensed up and went to raise his rifle in retaliation, but Crab stopped him with his hand. "Don't, we're not here to make enemies." He said. Later, another group approached them. One was a dwarf, a man who was holding a huge battle axe, a woman who is much taller than an average human, and a boy who looked almost the same age as Jacob. But the most noticeable one was a sapphire blue dragon that most definitely towered of Glacia.

Glacia stared at the dragon as the two noticed each other. '_Jacob, another dragon is here.'_ She said excitedly, but with worry as well. _'Don't get your hopes up, they think we're enemies.'_ He noted.

"I'll do the talking." Said Crab as he slowly approached the other groups with his arms raised a bit. The blue dragon growled at him but Crab didn't flinch or back down, he just kept walking until he was about five meters from the other group.

* * *

Eragon could believe what he was seeing. Right behind the group of strange men was a dragon. It had white scales that reflected the sun light off of them. Saphira easily towered over the dragon so she would win a fight if that were to occur. The men however, he couldn't figure out much of them as their faces were covered by some sort of mask, except the one who stood next to the dragon. And their attire was strange as well, it didn't show any armor but was a greenish color and had many pouches on them. They even had strange black objects on their backs and hips.

"Who are you and what is your business?" Shouted Orik. The man who approached them didn't respond for a while before slowly putting his arms down. "We have no interest in starting blood shed, we seek the Varden for information." He said with a voice of authority. Arya carefully observed the men, looking for any signs of aggression or tricks they were trying to pull off. "You have found us." She said. _'Saphira what do you think of them?'_ He asked her but with no response as she ignored him and focused on the dragon. "Where are the twins? They were supposed to be watching the entrance!" Fredric readied his axe. "They're asleep, they threatened us and so we retaliated in self defense." The man answered.

Asleep? How could they just put the twins to sleep, it didn't make sense. _'Saphira?'_ He called out again. This time she responded. _'They don't smell normal, they are strange, but there is death around them, I don't trust them.'_ She stated. Eragon then noticed something the sunlight reflected off of. He looked at the shoulder of the man and noticed a sort of emblem. "Your shoulder, show it." He said. Orik and Ayra looked at Eragon in question.

The man nodded and turned. There showed an emblem he had not seen before. If was some sort of wolf in front of a diamond shape with a banner containing runes he had not seen, but at the very bottom of the diamond shape a real life diamond glittered in the sunlight. Fredric took notice and asked, "Who are you people and to who does your loyalty stand?" The man up front reached for his mask and pulled it off. Showing a face with a large scar slicing across it, grey hair showed his old age but he still had a good build. The others did the same, one was a man with a scar across his left cheek, another with an intact face, and the other was a woman by surprise.

"We, are Diamond Dogs, and our loyalty stands with our leader. Big Boss."

Big Boss? Eragon has never heard of a name like that, or of Diamond Dogs, they couldn't have been from around here. "So you have no loyalty towards Galbatorix?" Orik asked the strange man. "No, neither have I any knowledge of this Galbatorix I here spoken of." Said the man. They definitely can't be from Alagaësia if they don't know of the king. Ayra stepped in. "Then how did you find that dragon? The only other eggs are with Galbatorix at Uru'baen." The young man who stood next to the dragon walked forward, the archers and swordsmen tensed as he moved. He removed his left glove slowly and lifted his palm, showing a Gedwëy ignasia on his palm. "I found her egg in a burnt tower. Bookshelf nearly crushed me and there it was."

The dragon was a female as well, a bit disappointing, but another egg no one had knowledge of, not even the king? The said dragon moved closer towards Saphira who was her watching intently. They stared at each other as if communicating with each other. Saphira sniffed your see if she was real, while the other did the same. They all watched in anticipation, as if this moment would decide if it was peace, or a bloodbath. They soon separated after a while and Eragon contacted Saphira. '_She's real, and her name is Glacia.'_ She said. _'What of her rider and the others?' 'She won't give his name, but she says they only wish for information, though I don't trust them, I trust her._' She said. He told what Saphira said, except for not trusting the group.

That seemed to ease the tension as Orik and Fredric later their weapons down. "Alright clear out, nothing to see here!" Orik shouted and the soldiers all dispersed. Eragon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Jacob sighed in relief as they were nearly close to holding knives to each other's throats. "Our leader would like to see you rider." The man with the axe said. "And my friends?" He asked. "They will be brought somewhere else, come now with your dragon." Jacob didn't argue any sort as he followed the man with Glacia right behind him. _'I learned a little about the dragon. Her name is Saphira, and her rider Eragon.' 'Can we trust them?'_ He asked her. _'That depends on our future actions from here on.'_ They entered through a large door that lead into the mountain. Jacob stoll agape at the huge gems that decorated the place, and huge structures made of gold. May be a waste of resources but damn.

For rebels, they sure are rich. He paced up till he was next to the man. "We didn't properly introduce I believe, you can call me Rouge, Rouge Orca." He said. "Fredric." The man grunted. He looked back to his buddies who were being escorted by the woman to somewhere higher up.

They entered through the doors into a large hallway. They walked on for minutes before coming across a large wooden door. They entered into a room full of books, scrolls and other pieces of scripture. Jacob could see what looked like an african man sitting at a desk. He had to be their leader. The man looked up at him, Fredric, and Glacia. "You May leave Fredric." He bowed before turning and leaving with the doors shut. "So, your this new rider that has thrown my people into a panic?"

"I apologize for that, we had no intent on doing so." He said truthfully. "I believe Introductions are in order, my name is Ajihad, leader of the Varden." He said and gestured to Jacob. "Rouge Orca of Diamond Dogs, and my dragon is Glacia." He said with a quick salute. Ajihad rubbed his chin in thought, "Odd name, and what is this, Diamond Dogs?" Glacia decided to intervene, _'I say you tell him truthfully, if we are to be welcome here, we must answer with honesty.'_ Jacob had to agree to that. "Diamond Dogs is something called a private military company, PMC, in other words, we're an army for hire."

"So mercenaries it seems." Jacob nodded. "And what business do you have here, do you seek us so we can hire you?" Ajihad asked. "As much as it is, no, we're not even up for hire yet, and also this might sound crazy, but we're actually from another world."

Ajihad, stop what he was doing and looked up at Jacob. "This has to be a hoax, it is not possible for anyone to have come from another world." "Well we thought the exact same thing but," Jacob raised his arms out before dropping them again. "Here I am, in another world."

Ajihad looked down at his desk before back at Jacob. "If what you say is true, then why are you here?" "We're here for information, a portal opened in front of our base and I am one of the members they sent to investigate this new world." He informed. "The reason why we came for the Varden was because we overheard something about its location and an attack on it, so we-," "An attack!" Ajihad interrupted with alarm. "Yes, why-," Jacob cut himself off as he finally realized. How had he not caught on to that earlier. "If an attack is possible," Ajihad paused before looking back at Jacob. "Did you see any sort of formation on your way to the Varden?" He asked. _'We did younge one, before we entered the mountains, there was a large group of urgals and kull headed to the mountains.'_ "Actually yes." He said as he pulled out his idroid.

Ajihad looked at the strange device and jumped in surprise when Jacob activated it. It buzzed to life as it displayed text, only it was different this time, and it spoke as well.

**_"SERVICES ARE NOW AVAILABLE"_**

The display changed to requests for supply drops and support. Looks like we're back in business. Jacob switched to the map and noticed small green icon moving around and filling it slowly. Helicopters. He then zoomed on the place we're they spotted the large group as Ajihad watched in amazement. "There, we spotted a large group of Urgals and Kull here about a week ago." He said pointing to a location.

Ajihad nodded and Jacob closed the idroid. "If they are that close, we may not have much time then. I know this may not be your fight, but if you help us, it could be of great appreciation." Jacob thought for a moment, if they helped, this would make a huge opportunity for Diamond Dogs. "I'll help if I can convince my team leader." Ajihad nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you, but first, how good are you at magic?" He asked. Jacob made a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, nothing sir."

Ajihad nodded and rubbed his chin. "Then we must arrange someone to help you, it could do you good in battle." Jacob chose to speak. "I'll see if I can call for backup from Diamond Dogs." Ajihad was confused. "How could they help us, I doubt they won't reach us in time and how will you even reach them?" Jacob however grinned. "We have our ways." "If so then do what you must, we may not have much time, if you excuse me, I must warn everyone." Ajihad said and got up from the desk. "Fredric will take you to your friends."

* * *

"_Boss, we have an emergency!_" Snake was smoking his cigar outside the command platform as he watched the new structure be built around the portal, until Miller just called him. "What is it." He asked. "_It's the quarantine platform. The skulls have gotten loose. The platform has been evacuated with somehow no casualties but the skulls are still there._" Snake cursed to himself at that. "I'll take care of it."

The chopper slowly descended down onto the helipad and snake jumped out with his rifle drawn. Pequod pulled out to a safe distance to offer support if needed. So far, Snake didn't see the Skulls anywhere. "_Boss are you sure about this, I know you've faced them, but all the units at once?_" Miller asked concerned. "I'll be fine Kaz."

Snake heard a whooshing sound he knew well enough. It grew louder, and louder, then a skull mist unit popped out in front of him. Snake tensed at its appearance, but it didn't do anything else after that. It just stood there, looking at him. More showed up and made themselves visible. He counted twelve, four from each unit.

He watched the Skulls as he waited for them to do something, but they didn't, just stood there in their zombie like stance.

The one in front of him lifted it's right hand as it's eyes lighted blue. Snake tensed as he expected it to attack, but instead it did the one thing he least expected. The Skull unit just stood and…saluted. Confusion hit Snake as he saw it's zombie like salute, as did the others as they followed suit and made the same salute.

"Kaz you seeing this?" Snake asked through the radio. "_Yeah, but it has to be a trick don't fall for it._" Ocelot however jumped in. "_Now hold on a minute, they completely out number you boss, so why wouldn't they attack you, I think they want to join us."_

"_No, boss you can't actually believe that it has to be a trick._" Miller argued. "Maybe, but it makes sense. They could kill me right now, but they won't." Snake put away his rifle and looked around at the saluting zombies. "_Fine it's your call, I've got other things to worry about right now. We've got a report from Crab._" Snake interests jumped at that. "We've made contact with the exploration group?" "_Yeah, signal's weak but we got through to them. they got some intel of the place, they've gotten involved in a rebellion group called the Varden, but they're about to be under attack by hostiles and request back up, I've planned a helicopter with Diamond dogs._" Snake looked back at the Skulls and got an idea. "Add another chopper to that back up."


	3. Mist-of-Skulls

"_Master, the humans have reached the Varden." "It doesn't matter anymore, we'll be able to get them during the attack." "Master?" "I'll handle the first, you get the second, don't disappoint me this time." "Yes master."_

——

Jacob looked down from the watchtower, he and his team were sent to. Ajihad sure spread news fast as he saw people running around gathering belongings, while others donned armor and armed themselves with swords and spears, some with bows. They finally had some time to rest a bit before they would be called on. Crab, Chrysalis, Wolf, and Cunning had their balaclavas back one, while Jacob was still without one. But soon they won't be alone.

Earlier, Crab informed that he managed to connect the FOB. Signal was weak but it got through, and set a request for help soon as Jacob informed him of the situation. Glacia came up next to him from behind.

'_So, we're getting involved into this?' _

_'Like we have a choice right now.' _

He reached the side of her neck, making her humm as he rubbed her.

_'Then what, after this, what do we do?'_Jacob honestly had no idea. He shrugged his shoulders without a clue.

'_Guess I'd go back to Motherbase.'_

_'And then what, abandon me?' _Glacia feared of her rider just abandoning her.

'_Of course not, your welcome to come along as well. I would never abandon you.'_ He assured her.

"Guess what fellas!?" Shouted Crab, grabbing everyone's attention. "We got two choppers arriving, one with diamond dogs, and another with," he hesitated before finishing. "Skulls." Skulls, weren't those the zombie like soldiers locked in the quarantine platform? "Wait, the Skulls are coming?" Asked wolf with suspicion. "Yeah I'm confused too, but from what I heard, they joined forces with us now. Hell, boss is the one that sent them." That made no sense, but they weren't the ones to argue with bosses decisions. "As long as boss is ok with it, I'll live." Said Wolf, though there was a hint of hate in his voice.

"So, what now sir?" Chrysalis asked as she checked her weapon's condition. "We wait, until they call us." Crab answered, thought they didn't wait long. The same dwarf from the group they encountered showed up at the entrance. "Ajihad wishes to see you." He said pointing at Crab. "And you rider." At Jacob.

Crab grabbed his rifle and let it hand from his hip, grabbed an LMG that settled on his back, and holstered a pistol that replaced his trang-gun. Jacob did the same except he had an RPG instead. The dwarf waited as they grabbed their, odd looking gear. The two finished as Crab turned back to the group. "Make sure all our equipment we brought is ready, who knows what we'll need."

They turned back and followed the dwarf down the tower. Glacia flew down and waited for them down at the bottom, and they continued down to the huge door that led into the mountain, the other rider and his dragon was there too. The said dragon growled at Jacob but he didn't flinch or such, only gave her the stink eye.

'_She is not going to trust me is she?'_

_'Not for a while young one.'_

They entered through the doors and reached Ajihad's studies as Ajihad was looking over a map. A man stood next to him along with that same girl he saw before. However, when he got closer he noticed that her ears were pointed. She must be one of those elves Glacia talked about.

Ajihad looked up, "Eragon, Rouge, and…." Everyone looked at Crab. "Call me Crab sir." They looked puzzled at the weird name. "Of course. I believe introductions are in order?" Everyone introduced themselves so they were accustomed to one another. The dwarf was named Orik, the elf Ayra, and the other man Jörmundur.

"Now," Ajihad spoke, "I have roused you all today because we are all in grave danger, as Rouge here," he gestured towards him. "Has informed me before." He continued. "Half an hour ago, a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjheim. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here." Jörmundur swore explosively and began asking questions at the same time Orik did. Arya remained silent as well as Crab and Jacob.

"Quiet!" Ajihad shouted as he raised his hands. "There is more. The Urgals aren't approaching over land, but under it. They're marching through the tunnels…we're going to be attacked from below."

Eragon spoke up. "Why didn't the dwarves know of this sooner? How did the urgals find the tunnels?"

"We're lucky to know about this early!"Bellowed Orik. "There are hundreds of tunnels throughout the Beor mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have just as easily received no warning at all!"

"This is where the dwarf claimed he had come from." Ajihad said pointing to a location on the map. Every one leaned in for a better look. "Orthíad!" Orik exclaimed. He explained at Jörmundur's puzzled inquiry. "It's an ancient dwelling of ours that was deserted when Tronjheim was completed During it's time it was the greatest of our cities. But no one has lived there for centuries."

"And it's old enough for some of the tunnels to collapse." Ajihad added. "That's how we surmise it was discovered from the surface. I suspect that Orthíad is now being called Ithrö Zhada. That's where the urgal column that was chasing Eragon and Saphira was supposed to go, and I'm sure it's where the urgals have been migrating all year."

"Their staging area." Crab commented. Ajihad nodded. "From there, they can travel anywhere they want in the Beor Mountains. They have the power to destroy the Varden and the dwarves."

Jörmundur eyed the map carefully. "Do we know how many urgals there are? Are the Galbatorix's troops with them?"

Ajihad shook his head. "We're unsure about both those things, yet our survival rests on that last question. If Galbatorix has augmented the urgals' ranks with his own men, we don't stand a chance. But if he hasn't, because he still doesn't want his alliance with the urgals to be revealed, we might have a chance. Neither Orrin nor the elves can help us at this late hour. Even so, I sent runners to both of them with news of our plight. If we fall, they won't be caught by surprise."

He looked at Crab and Jacob. "However there is more. These two gentlemen here before us claim to be of an army of mercenaries who can help us."

All attention was put on both Crab and Jacob. He felt a beat of sweat sliver down his side as he was the center of attention. Crab spoke up. "Yes and as we speak, we now have reinforcements on their way."

They were all puzzled at his statement. "That quick huh?" Ajihad remarked. "How long till they arrive?" Crab took out his idroid and activated it. It buzzed to life as it displayed a holographic image of an incomplete map of Alagaësia. Everyone was taken back in amazement except Ajihad who saw it before and Arya, who just eyed it with a hint of suspicion.

Crab looked around the map for something Jacob only knew about also. He found it. "There." He pointed at two green marks close together headed for the Beor Mountains. "That's them." Crab grinned as he closed the idroid. "I'm not sure, but at best guess about a day away as well. It's gonna be a close one." He informed.

Thank god they equipped their helicopters with jet engines or else it would probably take a few days at most.

Ajihad drew a hand across his brow. "I've already come up with a course of action with Hrothgar while we wait for their reinforcements. Our only hope is to contain the urgals in three of the larger tunnels, channeling them into Farthen Dûr so they won't swarm Tronjheim like locusts."

"Why not collapse all the tunnels instead of leaving the large ones untouched ?" Eragon questioned.

"Because that would force the urgals to clear the rubble and they might decide to go in a direction we don't want them to." Orik answered. "Plus, if we cut ourselves off, they could attack other dwarf cities, which we wouldn't be able to assist in time."

"There is another reason." Added Ajihad. "I have been warned by Hrothgar that Tronjheim sits on a dense network of tunnels. Too many are weakened, and parts of the city would crumble under their own weight. We can't risk that."

"So there won't be any fighting inside Tronjheim?" Asked Jörmundur, "You said the urgals would be channeled outside the city, into Farthen Dûr."

Ajihad nodded. "That's right. We can't defend Tronjheim's entire perimeter, it's too big for our forces, so we're going to seal all the passageways and gates leading into it. That will force the Urgals out into the flats surrounding Tronjheim, where there's plenty of maneuvering room for our armies. Since the urgals have access to the tunnels, we can't risk an extended battle."

"I'm sure our backup will make sure that doesn't happen." Crab told them. Jacob thought of the helicopters coming in and laying waste to the urgals as they came out of the tunnels.

"I hope that is true." Adjihad continued, "As long as they are here, we will be in constant danger of them quarrying through Tronjheim's floor. If that happens, we'll be trapped, attacked from both the outside and inside. We must prevent the urgals from taking Tronjheim. If they secure it, it's doubtful we will have the strength to roust them."

"What of the children and citizens?" Crab asked. "All the women and children are being evacuated into the surrounding valleys." Informed Ajihad. "If we are defeated they will have guides to take them to Surda. That's all I can do under the circumstances."

"Me and my soldiers will help seal off the tunnels you want sealed." Said Crab. "Any help will do." Ajihad responded. "But we have another matter. Rouge here needs to learn how to use magic, as he has no knowledge of how to do so."

Everyone looked at Jacob and he let out another beat of sweat. "After our recent events, I don't trust the twins to work with him well, so Eragon, Arya I ask of you to teach as much as you can while we still have time." Eragon and Arya looked back at Ajihad then at Jacob. "I'll do as much as I can." Ayra answered, Eragon nodded. "Good, now begone, complete your tasks! Jörmundur, ready the men to fight!"

Jacob followed Eragon and Ayra outside where Glacia and Saphira were looking at one another, as if they were chatting.

'_You have a nice chat.'_

_'Yes it was a nice chat. She is nice once you know her.'_

_'If only she show me the same hospitality.'_

_'If only young one, if only.'_

——

Eragon walked into the training area with Arya and the other rider named Rouge. He expected him to be of many things, but a mercenary was not one of them. They entered the training area as the two dragons sat at the edges and watched.

Eragon may not have as much experience to teach like Brom did him, but if this Rouge needed help learning how to use magic, we would help him as a fellow rider.

"So, you need help with using magic?" He asked the mercenary. "It would seem that way." He responded. "So how does this whole magic deal work?"

Ayra chose to do the explaining to him since she was more experienced. "Magic is the manipulation of energy, and can only be used by those who speak the ancient language, the more their vocabulary, the more feats they are capable of." She explained with simplicity given their limited time.

"So it's by learning another language?" Rouge questioned. "Let's start with something simple." Said Eragon. He picked a stone off the ground and handed it to Rouge, who took it in confusion of what this had to do with magic. "Hold it in your palm, and use the words 'Sentir Reisa', or 'rise stone'." He instructed, as he remembered Brom teaching him those words as well.

"Alright then, seems simple." Rouge said as he looked down at the stone.

"Sentir Reisa." Nothing happened.

"Sentir Reisa." Nothing happened.

"Sentir Reisa!" Again, nothing happened.

"It's not working." Rouge stated as he was getting a bit frustrated. "Search within yourself for a power deep within. Grab that power and use it." Eragon informed. Rouge nodded as he looked back at the stone and concentrated.

Almost a minute passed as no one spoke a word. Rouge was deep in thought as he searched around his mind and felt a strange disturbance. This must be it. He reached into it and felt a barrier of resistance. He shattered it and energy flooded through him.

"Sentir Reisa." The stone flew up and hovered above Rouge's palm for a couple of seconds before falling as his power slipped away from him. "Not bad." Eragon commented.

"Magic takes the same amount of energy one would need without magic given the task or distance." Arya informed. "Too great, too far, or impossible to do, and it will kill the user."

Rouge just looked at her as if he saw a ghost. "Well, I don't think I would want to be using it that often then."

It went on for a few hours as Eragon taught him some of the basic vocabulary Brom thought him, along with some help from Arya. Rouge so far learned how to set summon fire, and how to heal. Saphira was chatting with Glacia through mental thought.

A commotion at one of the tunnels grabbed his attention as he saw one of Rouge's friends running as if a shade were pursuing him. Then the tunnel erupted with a loud thunderous bang getting everyone's attention.

The dust cloud cleared up, showing the tunnel had completely collapsed. "Guess we should help?" He heard Rouge. "Yeah I guess that's enough."

——

Jacob walked toward Glacia who was looking back at the tunnel that just exploded. 'What was that young one?'

'_That would be the detonation of a C4 charge.'_

_'C4 what?'_

_'Composition four, a very reactive and explosive substance we use for a weapon of demolition.' He explained._

Jacob saw Cunning running over to him with one of those cases they had with them. "Rouge, here put these on." He instructed as he opened the case.

Inside was a heavily armored battle suit. "Alright will do." He responded and closed the case before taking it. "So, you can use magic and speak with dragons?" Cunning asked. "Yes oh and speaking of which."

Cunning recoiled in pain as Jacob punched him in the face with a free had. Eragon and Arya stared as the scene unfolded.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Cunning shouted as he wiped away blood coming from his nose with his bare hand.

"For having that dirty assumption of me and Glacia back at that cave!" Jacob stated as he held a fingers at Cunning.

"Wait how did you…" Jacob made a gesture towards his head, and to Glacia. "Oh, that." Cunning just turned and walked away. Eragon came up. "What was that about?" Jacob set the case down and opened it. "Just a personal matter."

He grabbed parts of the battle suit as he began attaching it to his combat fatigues.

——

It turned night, and most of Farthen Dûr was pitch black. They joined the groups defending the open tunnels and waited for the attacking Urgals to arrive. Saphira was donned in armor while Glacia was left bare scales.

Huge cauldrons of hot pitch were placed above the tunnel entrance, along with thorn bushes surrounding the exit. It wouldn't do much to stop the approaching numbers but it would be able to buy a little more time.

Some of the men were confused with Chrysalis being present at the battle zone as all women were supposed to be evacuated. However after the last man that touched her got a good stomach ache, they left her alone. Wolf was with her holding a grenade launcher.

She stood in front of one of the entrances with an LMG mounted on a tripod, facing the tunnel. Cunning was up in the dragon hold with the twins as he was using a sniper rifle, while Crab was with Ajihad as they waited for the Urgals to arrive. Already, they had a couple of false alarms.

Jacob was donned in his battle suit as well as a pair of night vision goggles. He was positioned on the same area Eragon and Arya was positioned. He looked out to the night sky expecting the helicopters to come flying in any minute now. But they didn't. He decided to quickly eat one of the rations he had with him.

He spotted Eragon and decided to head toward him. Dragon spotted his approach and made a wave at him. Though Saphira gave a growl. "Easy big girl." Jacob said to her earning a snort. He noticed Orik who nodded in his direction. He noticed the new guy standing next to Eragon, who approached him.

"I believe you're Rouge?" He asked. "The one and only." Jacob responded as he tossed the tin can on the ground. "Well, my name is Murtagh, Eragon told me a bit about you." He said. "Is that so." Jacob looked at Eragon then back at Murtagh.

"I hear you're a mercenary of some sort, and the rider of the new dragon." He gestured towards Glacia who was slowly approaching them. Jacob nodded in response. Murtagh told him a t bit of his life story, especially his father being one of the forsworn.

"That must of been quite the hard life for you." Jacob commented. Murtagh was quite surprised at how Jacob reacted in the end. Jacob's attention was drawn elsewhere as he heard and saw Glacia moving around weirdly.

_'Glacia, what are you doing?'_

_'There is this small red creature that is crawling all over me. Every time I grab it, it slips away.'_

Jacob was confused at first until he spotted it. It was no creature. He reached for his radio. "Cunning knock it off." He heard snickering from the other end. He watched as the red dot disappeared and Glacia looked around confused as she tried to find it.

_'It was just, Cunning pulling a trick on you, there is no creature. It was just a light.'_

She stopped looking for the dot that no longer exists and joined up with him. "Well, getting some rest, wake me when something happens." Orik said as he sat down for a short nap. But something was happening.

"Hey what's all that mist?!" One of the Varden soldiers shouted. Mist? Does that mean? Jacob looked around and saw the mist that the soldier pointed out. It slowly spread out and blanketed the entire area of Farthen Dûr. He felt Glacia's nervousness about it.

'_Glacia, tell Saphira if she sees a bunch of creatures with glowing blue eyes, do not attack.'_

_'What would the reason be?'_

_'That is our back up.'_

Glacia sent Jacob's message to Saphira who was also uneasy about the mist. It was unnatural. Jacob brought his goggles over his eyes and looked around for the source of it. "There." He said pointing at a distant area in Furthen Dûr.

——

Eragon looked around in the direction Rouge was pointing. It was nearly pitch black in Farthen Dûr but a small area in the distance shone a light blue. _'__Saphira?'_

'_I see it too, but whatever it is, Glacia told me it's those mercenary's help.'_

_'You know what it is?'_

She didn't respond but his vision faded and turned into Saphira's as she showed him what she saw. A bunch of figures walked about as if they were drunk, then they just stopped.

He was wondering what those were when suddenly the glowing increased and the figures moved faster then, jumped.

They jumped higher than even an elf could accomplish and left a trail of the mist behind them. Eragon left Saphira's vision as he watched with his own eyes as the figures grew nearer, nearer. Then they landed.

They stood in front of the tunnel and everyone's attention was on those things. Then they looked up. Eragon shuddered at what he saw, grey skin, with dozens of small glowing blue eyes, and sharp nearly rotten looking teeth. What looked like a rune was implemented on its forehead. They hissed and groaned as they moved about almost drunk like. Then one disappeared into dust, and reappeared in front of Rouge.

Many backed up at the creature's appearance and Saphira growled trying to intimidate it. She was not successful as it paid no attention to her. Ayra and Orik were about ready to draw their weapons while Murtagh just stared wide eyed at the thing. This is the help Rouge summoned?

——

Jacob stared at the skull soldier that stood before him, armored unit at the looks of it. He heard another set of hissed in another direction as another group of skulls jumped out and landed in front of another tunnel, while another jumped onto the sides of Tronjheim, following with red lasers moving through Furthen Dûr

'_Jacob, what are those things?' _He heard Glacia asked with worry.

'_Those, are the skull units.'_

The skull snapped to a zombie like salute before phasing away, reappearing in front of the tunnel, and they just waited. "This is the help you brought?" He heard Eragon ask. "Yep, meet the Skulls." Jacob gestured towards the zombie like beings as they kept their usual stance.

"How will those four creatures, be able to assist us, against and army of urgals?" Orik asked. Jacob smirked and said, "You'll see soon enough." And soon enough it was. Marching and roaring could be heard within the tunnel. The urgals have arrived.

Commanders started shouting orders at the troops while Eragon mounted Saphira and Glacia took to the air. Then the first urgals came out. It was the same as those bodies found outside of Furthen Dûr, only they looked more horrifying.

The men above the tunnels dumped the boiling pitch. Instantly, shrieks could be heard from the urgals as they were burned alive, but it got worse when someone threw a torch at it and lit it on fire. Surprisingly, the urgals didn't stop, they kept coming. They just walked over their dead brethren and advanced on the Varden forces. However, there was one extra defense waiting for them. The skulls.

——

Eragon watched from above with Saphira as the urgals approached the creatures. They just stood there motionless. He spotted a kull in heavy armor approach them with an ax. He anticipated something to happen but they did not move. The kull raised it's ax and swung it on one of the creatures. It impacted on the ground.

The creature disappeared into dust. The kull looked around as if it were confused, then it roared in pain as a blade with a glowing orange end emerged from it chest, spraying blood everywhere. The creature, was right behind it.

_'Saphira, did you see that?'_

_'I don't like those things. They smell wrong and full of death.'_She hissed.

Eragon noticed something else. The kull's armor turned red, originating from the blade, and fell apart into dust. The creature made a jerking motion that brought the blade up and cut the kull's head in two. The other three hissed and brought out their blades, only there was no sheath. But he noticed the blade, came out of their palms.

The other three jumped into the ranks of urgals and started to cut them down with speed that not even an elf could match. Sometimes he would lose track of them, they were just too fast. But the urgals kept coming with increasing numbers at the tunnel entrance.

Some made it through the creatures and began to walk through the thorn bushes where they were shot at by archers and arrows. The urgals stumbled over one another as they kept pushing through. Nothing was making them stop.

——

"Geez, these guys are relentless!" Jacob stayed as he watched the urgals continue in their advance. The skulls were doing huge work as they thinned the urgals numbers, but it wasn't enough as more and more kept coming. He heard commotions going on at the other tunnels as urgals came out of those too. One of them had a huge cloud of mist made up of metallic archaea.

A group of urgals started to climb the ruins and advance on the Varden forces. Not on my watch. Jacob lifted his rifle and fired. A series of loud bangs and empty rounds clinking on the ground sounded off as most of the group dropped dead. The sound also got a lot of attention on him.

He didn't care as he continued to lay waste to the urgals with more bullets until he emptied the mag and reloaded. He heard shots go off along with explosions one in awhile at Chrysalis and Wolf's tunnel. Glacia reach out to him with concern.

'_What kind of weapons are you using?'_

_'It's called a gun, and there are many different types of guns, but I need to concentrate.'_

_'I'll assist as much as I can.'_

Jacob placed the fresh mag in and loaded a bullet in the chamber. Behind him Glacia took flight as he moved forward and fired into the urgal ranks, careful not to hit any Varden or skulls.

A formation of urgal archers let off a volley of arrows that descended down on them. Varden raised their shields to protect them from the projectiles, Jacob just ducked and covered his head as he heard the arrows bound off his armor. If bullets had trouble penetrating this thing, then arrows would even do shit to it.

——

Crab watched next to Ajihad as the skulls did their work. The cloud of metallic archaea made the urgals weapons and armor useless as they turned to rust and fell apart. But it wouldn't last forever. He had his LMG out and ready when the urgals made it up to the. Arden lines.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Ajihad asked, "I've never seen any magic like this performed, even by a shade." "It's not magic," Crab answered. "It's a strand of a parasite called the metallic archaea. It eats and corrodes metal on contact." He saw many of the Varden and dwarves back up when a skull landed next to them. One guy fainted when he saw of the skulls get launched back with its head torn off. Only for it to simply get back up and it's head regrow in seconds.

Sniper shot from Cunning and the stealth skulls took the heads off of urgals and kull every one in awhile. He spotted Eragon on his dragon dive down onto a group of archers. Said archers noticed and took aim, only to get hit by sniper fire. They had the skulls, but where are the choppers?

——

The urgals that were about to shoot at Saphira just had their heads combust as a line of light sped at them faster than an arrow. Eragon looked at the source where it came from. On the sides Tronjheim as red lines moved about the urgals with another one of those lines shooting out once in a while.

The weapons that the mercenaries possessed were loud and did a great deal of damage to the urgals. It was frightening to say the least for a weapon like that to possess such power. But it wasn't enough as more urgals kept coming. Eventually, they would be over runned if this kept up.

Saphira dived down towards the urgals and sliced some with her claws while Eragon sliced with his sword. His sword got stuck in the head of a kull and he was thrown off of Saphira. He impacted the ground on his back with a grunt as he felt pain. He didn't get the chance to get up as a urgal pinned him. He was about to use his magic before the urgal gained a huge hole in its head and dropped dead.

A series of bangs went off as more urgals approaching him dropped dead one after another. He looked back at the source and noticed a familiar figure. Rouge held his weapon as he dropped every urgal that approached them.

Eragon watched as three kulls started approaching as Rouge put his weapon away and pulled out another from his back. It looked like a long and thick stick with a point at the end. Said point shot off with a stream of fire behind it before exploding as it impacted the kull. Body parts that belong to the kull fell all over the place. Another urgal approached him from behind but Rouge pulled out a knife of some sort, flipped the urgal over his head onto it's back, and jammed the blade into its throat.

Rouge turned towards Eragon. "You good?" Eragon just nodded as Rouge reach his hands out. He took Rouges hand as he was lifted back onto his feet. Around them Varden and dwarves clashes against urgals and kull that kept increasing in numbers. Eragon looked around for Saphira and spotted her surrounded by kull holding spears. She snapped at them but every time they would jab their spears, forcing her to retreat back.

_'Eragon, I need assistance.' _She said as she was getting cornered and the kull closed in on her. Rouge came back and held zar'roc out by the blade. Eragon nodded and took his sword back and rushed towards Saphira. He sliced every urgal that was in his path.

Glacia decided to also assist and snapped one of the kull and crush another with her claws while they focused on Saphira.

——

_'Saphira needs assistance!'_

_'I'm on it young one.'_

Jacob watched as Glacia tore at the Kull attacking the blue dragoness. Another urgal charged and he ducked to the side before pulling his pistol out and emptied the clip. Another approached and he used his arm guard to block it's sword attack and jabbed his combat knife into its skull. Three charged at him before getting shot up by his rifle.

He was getting exhausted from the constant fighting. No matter what the urgals kept coming. He felt an arrow impact this shoulder getting his attention. The urgal that fired ended with a hole in it's head from a sniper.

'_Jacob there is too many of them!'_Glacia exclaimed.

He spotted her flying towards him while cutting up more urgals. He saw a bunch of holes in her wing membranes. A huge chunk of rock exploded behind him as another was sailing through the air. He spotted a skull raising stone into the air before hurtling it at the urgal lines. A kull managed to score a hit on one of the skulls, taking its arm off. Only for the arm to regrow and for armor to form all over the skulls body.

'_Fly to a safe distance go.' _He ordered.

'_And leave you at their mercy? I will not stand that!'_Glacia protested.

'_I'll be fine ok.'_

He started running to a distance to get an assessment on the situation.

"_This is Queequeg inbound, heard your guys could use a hand."_

He heard his radio go off, along with the sound of approaching helicopters. The noise grew louder and soon, both some of the Urgals and Varden stopped fighting as they tried to find the source of that sound. Back up has arrived.

Two UTH-66 Blackfoots flew in from above and made them self present at the battlefield. Jacob smirked at their appearance. "_Cover fire! In hot!_" While the urgals put their attention on the choppers, a halestorm of mini gun fire chewed through their ranks.

'_Jacob, is that another one of your friends?'_

_'Yes, yes it is.'_

Most of the Varden and dwarves looked up in awe at the helicopters as they began firing upon the urgals, quickly thinning their numbers. One of them descended to the ground as the side doors opened revealing more Diamond Dogs.

As the helicopter got low enough, the mercenaries piled out one after another, focusing their fire on the urgals almost immediately. After the last one, the chopper rose back into the air to continue providing air support. _"__Rocket salvo! Rocket salvo!"_One of the choppers fired of a dozen rockets toward the urgals killing many of them in the explosions or with shrapnel.

Urgal archers fired a volley of arrows at the aircraft, only for them to bounce off harmlessly. But they sure got it's attention as their target turned in their direction and fired it's mini guns, killing them. Many Varden cheered at the Blackfoots as they decimated the urgal formations.

'_Young one lookout!'_

Jacob was so caught up with the helicopters he didn't notice something approaching from behind. He turned around at the sight of a familiar black cloak. He barely dodged the blade of a sword as he back up to gain distance. It was that women again.

He fired his rifle at her but she dodged the steam of projectiles. She was too fast. He didn't have time to react as she was right next to him and kicked him in the chest, sending him sailing through the air. He landed on his back as the wind was knocked out of him. Holy shit this one is strong.

_'Glacia I could use a hand!'_

_'I can't assist you, I'm busy dealing with a group of kull.'_

He looked up to see the women charging at him. He lifted his rifle only to find, he didn't have it. "Oh shit!" He used his arm guard to block the blade, he was successful but the metal gained a huge crack on it, but he also noticed her blade shattered. He pulled his pistol out and managed to score a hit in her head. She disappeared into black dust. Only to reappear to his left.

Jeez, how do you stop that thing.

_'Glacia, that women from the mountains is back, you know what I'm dealing with?'_

He dodged another attack from her as he pulled out a dagger in an attempt to stab him.

_'That thing is a shade, a dangerous being which used magic by evil spirits. Aim for the heart if you want to kill it.'_

The shade made another charge but he countered and grabbed her wrist, but the shade had other ideas. She made a kick with her leg that swept him off his feet and on to his back. She plunged her blade down onto him, but he grabbed the dagger by the blade before it could impale him.

He felt pain as the blade dig into his palms. Blood staining the gloves he was wearing. "I will say rider, your not as bad as I thought you to be." The shade commented as she added more force. Jacob was straining to keep the dagger at bay, but he didn't know for how long. "I will make you a choice. My master is dealing with the other rider as we speak. We are to at least gain one of the riders to serve Galbatorix. If you surrender and serve feataly to him, you will be spared.

Jacob grunted in pain as he was losing strength. "Sorry, but I don't work for free. Reisa!" He felt the energy flow through him as he used his remaining strength and sent the shade flying through the air. He nearly passed out as he struggled to hold consciousness. "So be it." The shade lunged at him as she was about to kill him.

Jacob waited for the blow that would be his death. Only it didn't come. Instead he saw the shade on the ground as a new figure stood in front of him. The left arm was a red prosthetic, and a horn stook out of his head. He knew the man. "Boss?"

——

Snake stood in front of Rouge as he got into a fighting stance. He faced the women he just punched away as she started to get back up. He knew something wasn't quite human about her.

He heard flapping as a white dragon flew up to Rouge and grabbed his arm with its mouth, dragging him away as it hissed. "And who do you think you are, foolish human?" Snake tensed as he waited for her to strike first. "Your worst nightmare."

The woman charged at him with inhuman speed, jabbing a dagger at him. Yet he sidestepped and grabbed her arm throwing her to the ground and disabling her. She disappeared into black dust and reappeared behind. Snake's reflex kicked in as all time slowed for him. He turned just as the woman was about to strike. Only he ducked and wrapped his arms around her torso, throwing her over head into the ground.

The woman got back up looking a bit frustrated and charged at him with a dagger. As she got in striking distance, he pushed the dagger to the side with his prosthetic and nailed a punch to her head with his real arm. She staggered back as she regained awareness of her surroundings. She then started building up fire in her hands and threw it at snake. Like a bullet, he dodged it as it sailed past him, the heat warming his side as it made close proximity.

She was really getting frustrated at a crippled human being able to put match a shade. She then made another approach. She reached into this mind and started to try and search through him memories. Only when she tried to enter she felt no resistance but instead, it pulled her conscious in as well.

——

She stood in what looked like a hall of some sort that has been wrecked, plates of light shone through the passage as she looked around, unaware of her surroundings. Then came that noise. She heard a strange breathing that seemed to come from every direction. She turned and saw the most unexpected thing. A child stood on the other end of the hall, black attire with sleeves too long, hair as red as a shade, and a strange mask. Only did it go much further as the child was lifted into the air with flames coming from it's sleeves, and disappeared. Another shade?

She heard a roaring behind her and saw what looked like a man on fire slowly approached her. She tried using her magic but couldn't summon it up, she couldn't even move. She stood as the man on fire approached. For the first time in a long while, she felt fear.

The man on fire let out another roar as fire engulfed the entire hall. She screamed in fright and shielded her face as the flames licked at her and caused pain. Only when it stopped did she open her eyes, seeing a new scene.

The ground was made of stone as building made of brick and metal stood tall. Human bodies lay around her with purple lumps bulging from their chest. Then they started moving. The bodies rose as blue specs flew into them. She flowed the spec to the source and spotted those same creatures that were fighting the urgals. The bodies rose up and made a hissing sound as they slowly approached her. She couldn't summon the will to move her legs. Soon they swarmed and piled on her as she screamed in horror.

Then it changed. This time she was in a desert with metal constructs scattered around the area. Then a huge cloud of red mist flowed through the area, making the metal turn red and fall apart as if weakened. Then she heard growling from behind. She turned and saw the silhouette of a massive creature. It stood like a human and looked down as her with a flat red eye. It let out a loud roar that screamed terror and flooded her ears with pain. Then it raised it's leg and dropped it to crush her.

It changed as she stood in the same hall from a different angle. Human bodies bled through out it giving the scene of a bloodbath. "Make it stop!" She cried out as she couldn't handle this anymore. Unable to move at will or leave this man's conscious. Then everything went dark.

Light returned as now blood flooded the entire hall like a river. But there across stood another figure, blackened by the shadows. The lights went out again, and returned, the figure closer than ever. It repeated over and over as she tried to force her legs to move. The figure stood before her. Then the lights went out one last time. When they came back on, the man she was fighting, stood before ever covered in blood, his horn longer than what it used to be, he had the look of a cold blooded killer. He grabbed her neck and she was gasping for air as she slowly suffocated. Before she could black out, he threw her into the blood. She started to sink as it engulfed her. She screamed as she saw the man looked down at her without pity as she slowly drowned.

The scene changed again as she was on the verge of a mental break down. Footsteps echoed around her as a figure with black attire walked around. Said figure's face turned revealing a man with grey skin as if it was burnt off. A mask covered around his eyes as he wore a sort of head wear on him. He pulled out one of those weapons and aimed at her head. Then he smirked as he redirected his weapon to her heart, and fired.

She felt the world collapse around her as she felt pain in her chest and the bang echoing through her ears as she screamed in agony. Then it ended.

——

Snake felt her conscious leave his head as she gasped in fright and recoiled back in pain. Now was his chance. While she was disoriented he charged at her and punched her side with his prosthetic sending her flying a few meters away. She didn't make any other movements after that.

Snake grabbed his pistol out and slowly advanced. As he did, he heard crying. She slowly lifted her head as she gave a defeated look. "What- sniff- what are you?" He looked down at her with a neutral expression and gave no answer. Most of the Varden looked in wonder at the scene. A shade being afraid of a simple human? Never has that been a thing. Other diamond dog staff rushed towards Snake and aimed their weapons at the shade. The urgals started retreating back to the tunnels.

"Why don't you just, end me. Shoot my heart, end my suffering. My master is now gone. Sniff- I… have nothing else to love for." She whimpered. "Very well then." Snake said as he aimed his gun at her heart. She looked up at his eyes one last time as she waited.

BANG!!

She tensed at the sound as she felt her life end. Only, she was still alive. She looked up and saw the weapon smoking. "I just wasted a bullet." Snake said as he holstered his gun. "Don't waste your life." He said as he repeated that one time of Big Boss's memories. The shade looked confused as the man that she intended to kill her held out his hand. "Why?" Snake just shook his head. "Because you've surrendered, and we don't execute those that surrender. Also you good be of good use to use." He grinned. She slowly got up as she kept that defeated look. Snake grabbed her head and helped her up. "But know this, if you dare try anything, I will kill you personally, so don't make me waste that bullet for nothing." He warned her. She was handed to two staff members who put her hand in cuffs and escorted her away from the battlefield.

He pulled out his electric cigar and lit it with his idroid. He breathed in a puff of the herb smoke and lowered his cigar before exhaling it out. He turned to the Dragon that held Rouge, or Jacob, in its mouth still. He raised his cigar back to mouth and asked, "Would you do me a favor and kindly release Rouge?" The dragon hesitated for a moment before complying. Medical trained staff came up and dragged him away, the dragon followed which amused Snake.

"Boss!?" Snake turned to see Crab, Chrysalis, Wolf, and Cunning standing with a dark skinned man. The four mercs ran forward before saluting at attention. "At ease." He waved them off as the other man came forward. "I don't recognize your presence here." Snake just smirked. "Good, You weren't supposed to." He took another puff from his cigar. "Ajihad, current leader of the Varden." The man said. Snake just nodded. "Venom Snake," he took another puff. "...Big Boss, leader of Diamond Dogs."


End file.
